Telon III
''Telon III ''is a space station orbiting Fomalhaut. History Construction Telon III was originally designed as a proof of concept by the now defunct Telon Corporation in 2098. Built to utilize the theory of radiation collection for a near limitless energy supply, the plan and the basic frame of the station was revealed to the public in January of 2100 in hopes of sparking a new surge in interest in regards to colonial expansion, and to help investment in the already failing Telon Corporation. In part, it was a success. The newly formed Solar Council agreed to, in part, fund Telon Corporation, in the interest of scientific advancement. The complete station, designated Telon III, was shipped aboard the generation ship Heart of Hope in 2109, along with a complement of Telon Corporation staff and a selection of investors and interested parties. When the Heart of Hope ''reached Fomalhaut, ''Telon III ''was assembled with the hopes of providing habitation for the generation ship's crew. The theory which had worked in Sol, however, proved unusable under Fomalhaut's intense radiation, which exceeded expectation. ''Telon III ''was inhospitable, and with no plan for survival without the station's life support, the colonists of ''Heart of Hope ''died either of starvation, or to the violent riots which engulfed it. Although made active in 2138, it was never used by the early colonists due to the radiation concerns. Rediscovery In 2178, the ship ''One Bold Leap successfully slingshotted into the Fomalhaut system under orders from Solar Council to investigate the ''Telon III, ''the ''Heart of Hope ''and their crews. After a period of investigation, ''One Bold Leap ''left the system again. In 2359, constructor vessels of Finarian successfully slingshotted in the Fomalhaut system, and began renovation of the still unused ''Telon III ''under contract of the United Solar Republic. Along with the construction of a Transit Gateway the renovations took almost 3 years. With the completion of the work, ''Telon III ''became a frontier station for the USR for a number of years, seeing the stationing of military fleets along with exploratory vessels. A hub of activity for nearly 20 years, once the frontier was further pushed away ''Telon III ''became little more then a waypoint station. Recent History During the Siege of Hussbolt in 2329, ''Telon III ''was one of the staging points for the counter invasion fleet. In 2409, ''Telon III ''was raided by several units of USR Marines. A successful and surprise strike destablised drug and weapons traffic which had become casual knowledge on the station. Although several high profile smuggler bosses were captured, it is unclear as to the full effect of the raid. Design While originally built in the early 22nd century to accommodate colonists at the time, it was designed as a concept station for the Telon Corporation. Modular design allowed Finarian renovations performed in 2242 to bring the station upto the standard of the day, including new radiation shielding which protected those aboard from the intense radiation of Fomalhaut. Unfortunately, the nature of the renovation made it difficult to continue upgrading of the station, and once the frontier fleets left it began to fall into decay. Points of Interest ''Telon III ''maintain only 6 internal docks, for ships of light carrier size and smaller. A shuttle system services larger ships, and a skeleton framework provides berthing for larger ships. Government The USR's limited power resides in two complexes in the station: The TAN and the Telon Brig. The Telon III Administrative Network The TAN provides accommodation, work spaces, protection and shelter to those working under the official remit of the USR. A small administrative staff note and tend to the various trivials of the station. The Telon Brig The brig of ''Telon III ''serves multiple roles, acting as both a conventional holding jail and a headquaters to the GRPD which maintain law on the station, With a small armoury, it remains the most protected and, officially, the most well guarded locale on the station. Cargo As a waypoint station, ''Telon III ''provides a limited amount of work for those willing to transport all sorts of cargo. MORI Amalgamated MORI maintains several warehouses on ''Telon III. ''Unable to afford space closer to the Coreworlds, MORI uses this outpost as their last stop before them. As such they own the largest portion of station space. The Two Sixety Three A cargo broker, the Two Sixety Three is the front for a variety of warehouses on the station, and is usually the first stop for any casual cargo captains. Population The USR maintain the station, and thus it comes under the laws and regulation of the Republic. However, it is administered very lightly allowing for an assortment of people to live aboard the station. A small force of USR Security Officers maintain the federate law. Category:Location Category:Station